


Last Time For Everything

by okaypianist



Series: Inspired by Twitter Prompts [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bars and Pubs, Ben teaches Rey how to orgasm that's it that's the fic, Brad Paisley lyrics, Devoted Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, F/M, Orgasm, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Education, Smut, Soft Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-11 06:36:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19529152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okaypianist/pseuds/okaypianist
Summary: Rey has never had an orgasm during sex. Ben bets that he can give her one, but if he wins, she has to go on a date with him. As if that's a struggle...





	1. Chapter 1

_"Using a fake ID at a college bar._  
_Getting caught with a girl in the backseat of a car._  
_Running out on the field for the senior game wearing number 17._  
_There's a last time for everything..."_

Rey Johnson and her friends rarely stay out late enough for their favorite bar's Mister Midnight country-music-themed hour. They all have early-riser jobs, and Finn and Rose have a kid. Tonight, though, they've been chatting about the Women's World Cup so animatedly that the sounds of Brad Paisley snuck up on them. Rose, Finn, Poe and Kaydel close their tabs and say their goodbyes, and then it's just Rey and their group's newest member, Ben Solo. He moved here to Dallas last month to help care for his aging mother, and he now works at Poe's firm.  
  
_"Wearing a tux in a high school gym,_  
_and she's wearing your class ring._  
_There's a last time for everything."_  
  
Rey rolls her eyes and slides her index finger around the rim of her margarita glass, though all traces of delicious giant salt have long been consumed. "Ugh, what is with this song? It's so cheesy. Not everything deserves its own nostalgia moment."

"That's true," says Ben, "but some things do. I get a little cheesy myself thinking about high school sometimes."

"Solo, I've known you six weeks and I already know how much you hated high school. What could you possibly be misty-eyed about?"

Ben takes another sip of whiskey and gives her this little roguish grin that makes her stomach feel strangely swimmy. "I dunno, hookups were way more nervous and secret in the backseat of my dad's old Falcon."

Rey snorts. "Yeah, I'm sure the women had a great time too."

Okay, why is that smirk of his making her feel dizzy? "I assure you they did. I gave my first two girlfriends their first orgasms."

Margarita is suddenly sprayed across the tabletop. If it shot out of Rey's mouth, who can say? If she's blushing, whose concern is that?  
  
_"Last call, last chance._  
_Last song, last dance._  
_Sometimes you just don't know when that's gonna be."_  
  
Rey mops up the mysterious margarita mess and mumbles, "Must be nice."

"What was that?"

It can't really be eighty-seven degrees in here, can it? It's so warm. "I said that must have been nice. You know, for them. "

"I was a pretty goofy kid, but I tried to be a gentleman. My folks wouldn't have stood for anything else. Yeah, I mean, even as a high school jerk I wanted girls to get a turn. Or two."

"Maybe it isn't only jerks who sleep with women that don't get off," Rey hedges.

"No," Ben digs in his heels. "If they can't get her off, and they don't try to learn, they're jerks."

"Or maybe she's just difficult," suggests Rey. "I mean, I-"

"No. Please tell me you aren't having hookups where the guy gets his and then grunts and goes to sleep."

"I'm not... I'm not having hookups at all. The few times I tried, I could just never..."

Ben raises an eyebrow and leans over the table a bit. "You didn't hand them a toy? Show them what you like?"

"I guess I would if I... if I knew... but then I..."

"Reychelle. Marie. Johnson." He rumbles, his voice dangerously low and his eyes dangerously bright. "If nobody has done the honors, not even you, then please let me. Please."  
  
_"Hold me baby, give me a kiss_  
_like tonight is all there is,_  
_'cause there's a last time for everything..."_


	2. Chapter 2

"Please."

Just that one word from his gorgeous mouth, and Rey is ready to agree to almost anything Ben Solo wants. 

Rey had been attracted to Ben since the second she saw him walk into the bar with Poe, the night after he moved here, but she had kind of thought of him like a nice piece of artwork or something. Pleasant to look at, but not much space needed to be taken up with thoughts about it beyond that. As Ben began to integrate into their social group, she saw that he was funny in a sharp and self-deprecating way, intelligent, and a good friend to Poe. Still, nothing has ever made her this curious, this intrigued, this eager as that pouty "please."

"I... I don't know, Ben, what if I just, y'know, can't?" Rey manages to say.

"If you can't, you can't, but that's pretty medically unlikely. If you want to try, we try," is his almost-trying-a-bit-too-hard-to-seem-casual response. "But then, after I make you come, you have to go out on a date with me."

Rey pretends like this is a hard decision for, like, four point seven seconds. "O-okay."

Ben's grin is nearly blinding. "Your place or mine, sweetheart?" His voice is almost a croon at this point.

"Come over tomorrow at seven?" Rey suggests.

"Good," he replies. Again, it's just one word, but it feels like a promise. He thinks she's good. He is good. This should be... good.

__________

Seven p.m. arrives, as it does each day, but this day feels different for Rey somehow. That inane country song has been rolling around in her head all day, between a slight headache from the two margaritas and frequent musings on what Ben might look like with his shirt off. Is there a last time for everything? Is this the last day that Rey has no idea what an orgasm feels like?

Ben rings the doorbell at 7:02, looking handsome as hell in a leather jacket. It's ridiculous for Texas, but Rey doesn't mind. She offers to take his coat, mostly for something to do so that she can avoid his intense gaze for a few more nervous seconds.

Ben puts one large hand on Rey's waist, gently, just placing it there while she fiddles with the coat hooks. "Rey..." he purrs. "Is this all right?"

"Yeah. Yup. It's... yeah," is the eloquent answer.

"Relax," Ben pleads, gently using his hand to help spin her back around until she's facing him. "This is supposed to be fun. If I do anything you don't like, any time, for any reason, you tell me and it's over." Rey nods and swallows. "And if you're just over all of it, say 'pizza' and we'll order some and act like nothing changed. Or you can kick me out of here. Okay?" Another nod.

"Please say it, Rey. I only want this if you want this." Ben moves his hand off her side, takes a big step back, clasps his hands and waits patiently.

Rey tells the floor, quietly, "I want this." Then she gathers a little more confidence, looks up right at Ben, and says a bit louder, "I do. I want this." She takes off for her bedroom without another word and hopes Ben will get the message. Once they're both there, she kicks off her shoes (what was she thinking putting on kitten heels to stomp around on her laminate floors, anyway?), sits on the edge of the bed, and crosses her legs. "So how do we do this?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy this gorgeous moodboard by msdes! I said I loved pink, blue, purple, short-haired Daisy and clean-shaven AD and she made this to share with y'all! I love it! ❤️❤️❤️

"So how do we do this?"

Rey is inwardly cringing at that sentence as soon as she says it. She isn't completely ignorant about her own body. She's just... nervous.

Ben sits down next to her gently. "How do you want to start? Is it all right if we just kiss for awhile?"

Um. Hello. This huge man with plush lips is asking if she'll tolerate a little kissing? "Absolutely," Rey tries to say in a sultry voice. Maybe it even works a little, because Ben's gaze drops to her lips and his hand rests on top of her crossed leg. He gives her the quickest little peck. Another. Another. Just little taps. Smacking sounds and all. What a tease.

"Beeeen," she whines. "Really kiss me." She's too impatient, though, so she grabs his shirt with both hands and kisses him properly herself. He's kissing back... he's touching her neck with his free hand... he's... smiling?

Rey detaches herself from Ben, feeling a little woozy. "What's so funny?"

"I knew it," he laughs.

"Knew what?"

"It's only been three seconds and you're trying to take control." Rey pouts, only half in jest. Is he making fun of her? Party foul, dude. He makes her feel a bit better when he continues, though. "You're a tough woman, Rey. You don't take shit from anyone. And when we're comfortable, I'll do whatever you want. Just, right now, you need a teacher."

Rey rolls her eyes and kisses him to shut him up. "Okay," she allows. Another kiss. "Just don't." kiss. "Make me." kiss. "Feel." kiss. "Dumb."

"I would never," he vows, his eyes bright and his tone earnest. "I'm sorry."

Okay. Forgiven. Kissing can resume now. At his pace, apparently.

Rey waits for Ben to lean back in and then lets him be the first to slip in a bit of tongue. She opens for him, moaning a little, and she can't figure out what the taste is, but it's Ben and she wants more.

Ben's hands gently lift Rey's crossed leg up and over so that she's just sitting straight up. He doesn't break the kiss, he just starts arranging her. She is surprised by how not annoyed by this she is. He's such a perfect mix of " _do it, now_ " and " _please, if you want to_." Next, he slides his big palms up her thighs until he's reached her hips. He mumbles, "lie back," and she complies.

When he stands up and rips off his shirt and undershirt, Ben looks twelve feet tall. When he lies down next to Rey, on his side, curled toward her, he doesn't look much shorter. They start kissing again and Rey is sure she's getting wet. She doesn't tell Ben, though, determined to try and let him lead. She was just about to give up and say something when his left hand finally wanders up her dress. He grazes softly over her clothed slit and groans.

"Take off that dress, Rey," Ben begs. "Please." She shucks it as fast as she can, thankful that she wore something uncomplicated. Now it's just Rey, and tiny earrings, which she feels no need to remove, and a black bra and black panties, which she feels every need to remove. Ben clearly disagrees, though, because he leans her back down onto the bed and continues their kissing. He seems content to just press his lips to hers all night and keep his hands outside of lingerie areas save for that one touch several minutes ago. Surely not?

Rey rakes her nails down Ben's chest, a little harder than she intended to. Or maybe exactly as hard as she intended to. She's feeling needy, bratty, like she wants to provoke him into really touching her. The scrape seems to do the trick: his hips buck toward her, like they can't help but propel his dick a bit closer. His hands close over the cups of her bra, and Rey rolls from her side onto her back. She hopes Ben will follow, and this time she gets her wish.

Ben rolls over with her, still gently plucking at her bra cups, sitting up and keeping his weight off of her. He flicks both of her nipples simultaneously through the fabric and they pebble for him. Now it's her body reaching out for his.

A few more pinches and tweaks and Rey is feeling desperate. All she can think of to say is a throaty, "Ahhh. Ben, that's... hmmm." He pushes down her bra cups to expose her breasts up over them and then he's similarly dumbstruck. He just blinks and stares for a few seconds, and then he rumbles, "Damn, I love your tits." As if eager to prove it, he sucks one nipple into his warm mouth, kneading the other one and letting his hips fall forward onto her just a little. He's so hard through his slacks, but she can hardly think about that. He's just making her feel too good to notice much else.

Rey pops off her bra as quickly as she can and flings it onto the floor. Her panties are soaked. Her head is swimming. When Ben finally touches her over the lace again, she lets out a "yesssss," unembarrassed about how eager she sounds. He strokes her gently through the fabric and Rey squirms under him, trying to lean into every touch. He smirks and then whispers, "off."

There. Now. She's naked. Here it comes. Or doesn't come? That's the problem. According to her doctor, she's perfectly healthy down there. According to her therapist, she's had so much else to think about for so much of her life that it isn't surprising or unusual that she's been uninterested in sex. She doesn't feel uninterested now, though. Ben is looking down at her like she's something precious, something sacred, and she tries to believe it.

"Do you know what you like? Or don't like?" Ben asks quietly.

"Not... not really."

"That's all right. Remember to tell me if something hurts, or you don't like it, or it's just weird, okay?" Rey nods.

Ben's hands both stroke and wander, through her short hair, out to her hips, over her mound, and barely inside her lower lips, just stroking everywhere. Nothing is painful- she didn't expect it to be - but nothing is electrified, either. Ben studies her so carefully as he touches her, but again, maybe because of the look on his face, instead of feeling awkward and gawked at she just feels cherished.

When Ben slides one thick finger partway into her and then immediately right back out, it makes a slick sound. Both Ben and Rey say "fuuuck" at the same time and then giggle at themselves. It's nice... it's relaxing... it's... okay, wow, that is really a thick finger.

Ben keeps moving his finger. It's a slow rhythm and Rey starts to arch into it a little. His other hand is still wandering around, gliding, stroking, teasing. When it settles near her clit, Rey tries to stay calm. She's tried enough to know that she doesn't have a Magic Orgasm Button that she, or anyone else, can jab once and that's it. But Ben doesn't jab. He uses the pad of his index finger to touch lightly. He's definitely building up to something. When he asks, "How is this, Rey?" she isn't exaggerating to say, "it's fine."

"Fine? Hmm. We can do better than fine," Ben rasps. And everything gets to be... more. Quicker. Firmer. Not too much. It would have been too much at the start. Now she wants it even firmer, so she whines, "Harder. Ben..." and he slides in a second finger. Rey holds her breath- his fingers are so, so big- but he's prepared her enough that there isn't any pain. Just a stretch. A good stretch.

Rey realizes that the high-pitched gasps and squeaks she's hearing are actually coming from her. She thought that shit was only in porn. She's making obscene noises, so she bites her lip, but Ben shakes her head. "Let me hear you." All right, then. Squeaks it is.

Right when Rey thinks she might be getting somewhere, Ben leans over to give her a hungry kiss. There's tongues, and teeth, and maybe a snarl in that kiss. It's desperate. His dick is heavy at her thigh and his hands are playing her like an instrument.

But the thing that she thinks sets her off... is his eyes. They're endless. They're gorgeous. He looks like he'd be happy to just play with her all day like this. Ben's eyes are the last thing Rey sees before her eyes slam shut, her hips jerk off the bed, and her hearing blacks out for a few seconds. It's just a rush of sensations. Of tension being released. Of waves rolling through her body. Of everything she didn't know she needed.

"Shit," Rey whispers, eyes still closed and breathing still labored. "That was..."

"So," Ben says, and she can hear the smile in his voice. "How about that date?"


End file.
